Talk:Battle Vixens/@comment-73.244.39.60-20190223152950
pages should be made for these terminology terms. Hyakuhekitō- A set of 5 legendary Chinese jian made of jewels. Supposedly made by Cao Cao in ancient China, they are each named after an animal: Dragon, Tiger, Sparrow, Bear, and Horse. Incredibly evil and powerful swords capable of beating even the Dragons of Hao. Originally all five were embedded in a large boulder on Chosho's property and sealed with chi, making them impossible to remove. Toutaku extracted an unnamed sword while studying and failing under Chosho. Kanu also trained under Chosho and extracted one of the blades, but broke a sword named Kusanagi in half, leaving the remaining half of the blade still embedded in the rock. It is unknown which of the five it is. Teni had Dragon likely passed to her from Chiba, and Hakufu managed to remove Tiger completely intact, but Saji recovered it and entrusted it to Koukin so he could stop Hakufu's dragon. Toutaku later destroyed the boulder, freeing the remaining two and the other half of Kusanagi which he brought with him to his grave. Sousou recovered all of them and two of the intact blades were seen under high security at Kyosho. Saji had a sword made of jade, and it is also an ancient sword. It is unknown if it is one of the five, as it is named Dragon, but Teni had Dragon distinctly named as a Hyakuhekitō, so it is likely another ancient sword. On a sidenote, a katana named Muramasa lies in Gogun Academy. All of these are so far absent from the anime. Seiryutō (青龍偃月刀 lit. 'Holy Dragon Blade')- Guan Yu's legendary Green Dragon Crescent Blade, accurately depicted and carried by Kanu at all times. Supposedly made of jewel rather than metal, this may in fact be allegory, as a particularly high-quality type of steel in Japan is known as tamahagane, or "jewel steel". Extremely powerful and possessing massive chi, it was melted during a battle against Ryuubi's dragon 3 years prior to the start of the series, but was apparently repaired at some point. Dragons of Haou-The Ruling Dragon, or Shōryū (literally Dragon Lord), is an enigmatic entity or entities resembling a massive oriental dragon conferred uniquely upon the three destined rulers of the Three Kingdoms period: Hakufu, Sousou and Ryubi. It is proof of their birthright as conquerors. They confer massive power onto each of them, putting them well above A-rank regardless of their own skill, though each manifestation varies. Ouin managed to stop Hakufu's first manifestation fairly easily but his arm was broken in the attempt, however Koukin was only able to subdue it the second time with both a Hyakuhekitō and Ukitsu's help. They do, however, create terrible destructive impulses that differ for each character. Hakufu's manifests a berserk, sadistic, psycho-sexual monster, but less so than Ryubi and Sousou. Sousou's dragon is psychotic and the most malicious but otherwise completely in control, while Ryubi's is completely out of control to the point of suicide and self-harm. It is also the most evil, radiating deathly energy that consumes the life around it. In addition to the three Ruling Dragons, other characters in the series have been shown to harbor dragons as well. Because of the qualities of Ryubi's dragon, Kaku believed Totaku may have possessed a dragon of his own. As a result of Ryubi's dragon first awakening three years ago and the ensuing battle its presence caused, Ryomou possesses a dragon as well. However, only Saji, Teifu, and the main characters of Seito (excluding Ryubi) are aware of this fact. Koumei is believed to harbor a dragon as well, as Ryubi witnessed it for a brief instant. It has also been hinted several times in both the anime and manga that Cho-un also harbors a dragon, as whenever she opens her eyes, her pupils are cat-like and yellow in color, very similar to those of the awakened fighters. Likewise in the manga, Kanu displayed identical pupils after Gakushin's aborted attempt to invade her mind, during her fight with Kyosho's Three-Pillared Gods. Typically when a dragon manifests, the eyes of the fighter either glow red or turn yellow with cat-like slits. The forearms manifest bulging veins, which can sometimes extend over the entire body, and fangs are also sometimes shown. In the second season of the anime, each dragon is of a different color; Hakufu's is blue, Sousou's is red, and Ryubi's is gold. Unlike the manga, Ryomou's dragon appears to be her own and not Ryubi's, and is black. Koumei is also shown with a silver dragon, referred to as the Crouching Dragon. Someone please make these pages.